Jaden Smith
| birth_place = Malibu, California, U.S. | occupation(s) = Actor, rapper | years_active = 2002–present | parents = Jada Pinkett Smith Will Smith | relatives = Willow Smith | moduel= }} }} Jaden Christopher Syre Smith (born July 8, 1998) is an American actor and rapper. He is the son of actors Jada Pinkett Smith and Will Smith, elder brother of singer Willow Smith and younger half-brother of Trey Smith. His first movie role was in the 2006 film The Pursuit of Happyness, with his father. He has also appeared in the remakes of The Day the Earth Stood Still and The Karate Kid, as well as the 2013 film After Earth, also with his father. Early life Smith was born July 8, 1998 in Malibu, California,"Jaden Smith Biography". Biography. Retrieved June 1, 2014. the son of Jada Pinkett Smith and Will Smith. He has an older half-brother, Trey Smith (born 1992),Goldstein, Sasha (November 11, 2013). "Will Smith and Jada Pinkett Smith get touchy in Las Vegas as cheating rumors swirl". Daily News (New York). and a younger sister, Willow Smith (born 2000)."Willow Smith Biography". Biography. Retrieved June 1, 2014. Smith and his siblings are youth ambassadors for Project Zambi, which provides assistance in conjunction with Hasbro for Zambian children orphaned by AIDS. Career Smith made his major role debut in the 2006 film The Pursuit of Happyness as Christopher, the son of Chris Gardner, Will Smith's character. For his role, Smith won the award for Breakthrough Performance at the 2007 MTV Movie Awards. At the 79th Academy Awards, Smith presented the award for the Best Animated Short and the Best Live Action Short, along with acting nominee Abigail Breslin. Smith next appeared as Jacob in the 2008 Scott Derrickson science fiction film, The Day the Earth Stood Still, a remake of the 1951 classic of the same name. In 2010, along with Jackie Chan, Smith starred in The Karate Kid, a remake of the 1984 film.Fox, Erin (November 11, 2008). [http://movies.tvguide.com/Movie-News/Jaden-Smith-Karate-58417.aspx "Jaden Smith to Take On Karate Kid Redo"]. TV Guide. In May 2013, Will Smith and Jaden starred together, playing father and son, in After Earth. In 2014, it was announced that Smith will return for the sequel Karate Kid 2 with Jackie Chan. The movie will be directed by Breck Eisner, produced by James Lassiter and Will Smith and written by Zak Penn. The movie will be released in 2015."Jaden Smith - Karate Kid 2". The Guardian. Retrieved on April 22, 2014. Smith rapped alongside Canadian singer Justin Bieber in the song "Never Say Never.""Justin Bieber - Never Say Never ft. Jaden Smith ". YouTube. JustinBieberVEVO. May 27, 2010. Retrieved June 1, 2014. On October 1, 2012, Jaden released his first mixtape, The Cool Cafe."Jaden Smith - The Cool Cafe". DatPiff.com. Retrieved on May 17, 2013. Smith started his own clothing/lifestyle brand called MSFTSrep. The clothes range from hoodies and T-shirts to trousers and vests. In May 2013 Smith collaborated with a Korean designer, Choi Bum Suk, to create a pop-up store in which customers can buy clothes with their collaborated logos."Jay Park, Girls' Generation, and more attend Jaden Smith's 'MSFTSrep' and 'General Idea's pop-up store event". AllKPop.com. May 8, 2013. In April 2014, Smith was cast in the film The Good Lord Bird, which is based on the 2013 novel of the same name by James McBride. Smith plays Henry Shackleford, a young slave living in Kansas Territory in 1857 who encounters abolitionist John Brown.Eby, Margaret (April 16, 2014). "Jaden Smith - The Good Lord Bird". Daily News (New York). Personal life Smith was in a relationship with Stella Hudgens, the younger sister of actress and singer Vanessa Hudgens, and she is reportedly mentioned in his song "Starry Room". Smith's father, Will, revealed that his son sought an emancipation ruling, with the consent of his parents, as a fifteenth-birthday present. Will revealed to the media that Smith's primary motivation is the establishment of his own residence and also explained that his children are not subject to strict parenting conduct: "We generally don't believe in punishment. From the time Jaden was five or six we would sit him down, and all he has to do is be able to explain why what he did was the right thing for his life." However, Smith and his father appeared together on The Ellen DeGeneres Show on May 15, 2013, and Smith said: The thing that people don't get is everything at his house is free. So I can get anything and everything at his house, so I'm going to be there for 20, 30 more years. He Smith says that as soon as I have a movie that's bigger than one of his movies I can get my own house. A November 2013 media report indicated that Smith was dating reality television personality and model Kylie Jenner. Jenner wrote in social media in July 2013, "Although we can't remember exactly when we met, I couldn't be more grateful that we did." Discography Filmography References External links * }} Category:1998 births Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles, California Category:American male child actors Category:African-American male dancers Category:American male film actors Category:African-American male rappers Category:Living people Category:People from Malibu, California Category:African-American male actors Category:American people of Barbadian descent Category:American people of Creole descent Category:American people of Jamaican descent Category:American people of Portuguese-Jewish descent Category:American people of West Indian descent